The present application relates generally toward a method and apparatus for reducing friction. More specifically, the present application is directed toward the method and apparatus of reducing friction between adjacent surfaces of two components of a mechanical device moving in divergent directions.
Complex mechanical assemblies transferring motive force between various components have been known to provide poor efficiencies due to frictional forces between abutting components. For example, a modern automatic transmission for a vehicle makes use of various interlocking gears to transfer motive force from a vehicle motor to a drive shaft. Any of these complex components such as, for example, planetary carriers and gears, clutch housings, torque converters and the like include a thrust surface that is smooth but abutting an adjacent thrust surface. These thrust surfaces of adjacent components move in divergent directions resulting in a loss of efficiency due to frictional forces.
To reduce the negative effect of these frictional forces, roller bearing assemblies are inserted between adjacent thrust surfaces allowing the bearings disposed within the roller bearing assembly to support and reduce the frictional forces associated with movement in divergent directions between the adjacent surfaces. However, these roller bearing assemblies are known to be expensive and consume substantial packaging space resulting in longer and more costly transmissions assemblies. Furthermore, to improve vehicle efficiency, additional clutch housing and gear assemblies have been added to the vehicle transmissions without having additional packaging space in a vehicle assembly. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide the friction reducing benefits of a bearing in these complex assemblies without requiring the use of a costly, voluminous roller bearing assembly presently in use.